Reality
by ParadoxZee
Summary: Starting at high school until the end. Is Gray's life really worth living? "I just stay by her side the whole time though. Holding her hand that was now cold as she lay on the hospital bed. Nothing more than loud whimpers. It's happening all again. And I just whisper, asking her not to leave me. " Multiple pairings, main: GraLu. Give the story a try.
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter is a lot better! I promise(:**

**Please excuse grammatical and spelling errors~**

* * *

I was with her that night. Well not at the moment, but I was before that. 2 hours ago to be exact. 2 hours too far, because I was regretting not being there, by her side, for the rest of it. Though I could let my imagination run free of the scene, like a memory.

Like any other depressing moment, it was raining. And Lucy was alone. She had scurried away from me that moment. After the argument that was really no one's concern. Of course no one knew why she did it, only that she did do it. And of course they didn't question me any further, because they didn't know. They didn't think it was important. But they were wrong, all _wrong. _It was crucial. Severely important that I, Gray Fullbuster, could no longer accept myself as an individual.

_Yes, that important. _

Anyways, I could see it. I could tell from the way she would be hesitant whenever she'd hold a kitchen knife. To say she was cooking and shakily lower the knife down, letting the sound of slicing vegetables come into play. And I would watch her. To make sure she was doing alright, but I could tell. I could tell from the way she bit her lower lip hard enough to where her eyebrows furrowed from the pain. Then her face would go point blank when she lost herself in thought, thinking whether or not if she should do it.

And she did, because the sight made it clear enough. It just kept playing and playing in my head. The knife, it was so sharp, it was so clean. The stolen utensil even came from my house. _My own house. _Reason being was I confiscated everything and anything that would cause harm to Lucy's poor figure. She hated the idea; I know that, I know that, I know that. She knows I know that. Yet, why did it hurt me more than it hurt her?

The knife, the large knife being wiped by her own tears as she cried out dearly, and I wished I didn't say those words to her. Because it wouldn't have happened. Lucy wouldn't have to suffer that. None of that. I didn't mean it… She was blameless. It was me who wasn't.

When the attempt happens, Lucy would find herself screaming. And I wish her last words were "Gray…" but knowing what happened earlier, it would have been "Natsu…" Then the sound of someone biting an apple sounds. And she's crying, crying out blood and salty tears that I failed to turn sweet. Crying, crying, and bleeding.

The sweet blonde locks hit the floor first, her back landing gracefully onto the wood and her hands are reaching out. Her soft, beautiful fingers pointing to the ceiling, she's crying. Once she lands blood seeps on the shirt I let her borrow, the first case of evidence they find hours after. Lisanna calls me, but of course 911 first. Ambulances and polices. Rushing, rushing to the scene. It's defective, there's nothing you can do anymore. Nothing I can do.

I just stay by her side the whole time though. Holding her hand that was now cold as she lay on the hospital bed. Nothing more than loud whimpers. It's happening all again. And I just whisper, asking her not to leave me.

I wanted to stay longer in the moment though, to continue to hold her hand. But I don't. It never does. She never does.

Bye, Lucy

Natsu Dragoneel, the boy who claims he was born with pink hair. It's true, I've seen the pictures, and the boy was not lying at all. Though most of the kids did not believe him, they only sought to make fun of him. Which, from personal experience, is not a good idea, not unless you wanted to end up in the nearest trash can. Trust me, it was not the best seat in the house, quite trashy if you ask me.

Any who, Natsu was Mrs. Dragoneel's son, I prefer to call her Mrs. Neel. Her real name was Grandeeny and it was weird. Like how his dad's name was Igneel, Igneel Dragoneel. It was like make up names for fantasy stories. The only normal name they had in their family was Wendy, his little sister.

Pushing that aside, Mrs. Neel was my mom's best friend from her teenage year. Surprisingly enough, they were neighbors. Literally close by neighbors where our houses practically touched. They had it for a long time, 15 years now ever since I've been counting from birth.

Our mothers spent most of their pregnancies rubbing large bellies together to see if we'd kick at each other. And we did. They always told us that were our reason to why we would always fight about everything. Natsu always said it was a stupid excuse; we just couldn't stand each other at times.

But Natsu's dad wasn't around. Actually, Natsu didn't even know his dad. Only that his name was Igneel and that his mom got pregnant off of him. She always fondled on about how he was rich, and old… and married. It was her lover, not her husband. It was sad too, because Mr. Igneel didn't want to accept Natsu as his son and kept saying it wasn't his. So they took it to court, a DNA test where he was proven wrong. Mr. Igneel then wrote her checks and pretended they never existed. But my mother on the other, holding onto her morals, (not that there was anything wrong with Mrs. Neel), married her best friend from high school which soon lead to a boyfriend in college. Alas he wasn't home all the time either, considering work. It was always work.

Mom didn't work at all, but Mrs. Neel did. She was working for the school as a Chemistry teacher at Fiore Academy. It was just across the street, so when her 3rd month of pregnancy came around summer, she was all moms' to hang with.

Natsu soon came along though, before me, a week or two, specifically two weeks.

It was at the time of year where people kept saying they loved the fall, but they kept forgetting that September was still considered a summer month. It was only nearing autumn. Plus didn't the green leaves on the tree give it away? Sure it was getting cooler, but not just yet.

Mom named me Gray. Why? I don't know really. Whenever I heard it, it was just so depressing and gloomy. You'd think it was nice thinking of me when it was raining hard or when the weather was bad. Gray skies, really? It just reminded me of crying or depression.

They would say "Oh how cool," then drift away from the sarcasm by saying I was handsome or cute. It didn't work though, it just pinched at me. Who wants to think of something so sad when you would look at me? Considering my raven locks and dark eyes, plus the blank façade that seemed to stay plastered on my face. Cute, no?

Gray as in cold and winter, cold and desperation, depression mostly. Then there was Natsu, who out of all people always said my name was the best. He didn't get it though, he had a unique name. One meaning summer in Japanese. And it was awesome. Because it fit him perfectly, being his warm smile and bubbly personality. Natsu was the greatest, though I really hate to admit it, he was better than me. At everything, but he eventually challenged that thought. Making me go up against him in everything he thought was fun. It was okay, it somewhat kept life revolving. I loved it.

A few years later during summer, Natsu's mom gave birth again. To a dark blue haired girl named, Wendy. She was cute and she was sweet. Mostly quiet and spoiled. Others mistook her for my sister instead of Natsu's. I could see why. But I had an older brother, Lyon. Who was too cool for me and honestly, he really was. Anyways, this time we didn't know who the dad was. And Natsu didn't really care. He was just happy that he had a little sister now. I had to change his mind about that though. By all the movies I watched and stories I read, it was safe to say that the trials of being a big brother was challenging. Again, Natsu said he didn't care. And it confused me.

There were just so many things I couldn't grasp, about Natsu, about everybody. Don't worry; I'm getting to that point in the story. Soon.

We grew up in the town Magnolia, southern coast of Kingdom Fiore. If you asked me it was quite a lively town, where everyone knew just about, well… _everyone. _And we were lucky too, because they were so kind enough to place Fiore University next to us. It was a breeze to get school, only reason being that kindergarten all through college went there. So it was impossible to not know anybody. You'd never get bored of the same people either. I suppose it was a happy childhood.

I was a quiet outcast during most of my time at school. Except whenever I was around my circle. Yea, cliché right, to have a circle in high school. We even had a name for it too, Natsu called us Fairy Tail. I don't know why but everyone loved it. Meaning that I loved it too. Even though it really had no meaning when I thought about it. I guess only Natsu knew.

For as long as I can remember it was a pretty large group. Even the head of the university Mr. Makarov was pleased to sponsor us. Even though we did nothing but chores for old ladies who needed it. Also fundraisers. Like a school committee. Why? Because Natsu.

The group consisted a fair amount of girls and boys. If I had to name them now, then I guess I could. There was me, Natsu, Lisanna, Mirajane, Laxus, Cana, Freed, Levy, Gajeel, Lucy… Actually, come to think of it, maybe you can meet the rest later. For now it'd do me no good, and what was the point of telling a story if you were going to learn everything now?

There were soon many other groups who rose at the sound of Fairy Tail. Like Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, etc. Yea, these groups were also being sponsored by other teachers soon enough. What kind of school was this? To tell you the truth, I don't know myself. We just didn't separate ourselves into jocks or cheerleaders nor Goths or freaks. Just simple kids who want to do good. Most doing it because they found Natsu annoying and wanted to somewhat "crush" him. How would you even do that? It's not like they were fight clubs.

I told you it was a happy childhood.

I never tried to be weird, and I hated being seen that way. I don't get why I was called weird though. It was only once in where I did unbutton my shirt. I hate the heat, if anything I loved the cold. The heat made me sweaty and it was irritating. Heat made me mad and I remember when I was in 6th grade I started to cry because it was hot.

Mom made me wear a sweater because she forgot to do the laundry and I was cringing terribly in it. I remember taking the sweater off unconsciously and forgot that my button up was on. Again out of conscious I unbuttoned it. There was no undershirt and my teacher Mrs. Ur had called me out. Embarrassing me in front of others as she had to call my mom. Something about hormones triggering and sensual tension I was going through. Also known as puberty.

I didn't understand it but it made a lot of sense now. Ever since then it stuck with me. Natsu has been calling me a stripper along with many others in Fairy Tail. You'd think they'd get over it now at such a age where we began high school but no. Not even Lucy could look at me without blushing.

But Natsu was loyal to me, I guess. He'd "beat up" everyone who dared to tease about it. Since he was the only one who could make fun of me. Not really fair.

* * *

It was around the third week of high school already and I was hating it. I missed middle school where all my classes consisted of Natsu and Erza. Now it was a mix of everyone else I thought was annoying. Like Laxus and Bickslow. Not to mention that I also had a couple of tigers. Sting and Rogue to be exact.

They found it funny to sit behind me and discretely throw paper balls into the back of my shirt. I wanted to do something about it but I knew it really wasn't worth it. Also I had to help the new student that came in a week ago. I appreciated the way she glared and scoffed at the two tigers but it really wasn't helping, because after that she would return to asking me more questions. She was just as annoying.

She even followed me around the whole day since she was in all my classes, especially my lunch block. If I did care for her I'd call her Lucy, but I didn't, so she was known as "blondie." She hated it. Unfortunately for her it caught on, so even Sting started calling her that. I think they both liked each other, because Lucy would blush and Sting would give a really awkward smile.

I don't get why though, the faces she made were weird. Maybe it was her boobs because they were abnormally big for a 9th grader. But if she was to just shut up and stare she was pretty decent. Though she rarely did that. I guess it was a blonde thing.

Unlike Ultear though, Mrs. Ur's daughter. I couldn't help but sit next to her during lunch. Of course Natsu saw and questioned me about it after school. I didn't answer. So Natsu started to bug us when we were together. But I knew he was ogling over Lisanna. So I'd threaten him and get a giggle out of Ultear. She was so pretty.

* * *

It was around the Homecoming Dance. It was also around the time Natsu found somewhere cool for us to eat lunch at. He had gotten permission to use the court yard outside in the middle of the school. It was a section surrounded by the school building with U-Shape stairs that resembled an amphitheater, though it wasn't that large. Only 4 big steps where we could sit on. I gave props to Natsu, it was a lot better out there.

I brought my head down and stared at my shoes. The laces were rigid at the ends and they were untied. Sighing quietly, I looked to my left. Ultear was silent once again with her attention to the cafeteria window. She keeps looking there and it's so annoying because the only thing you can see is Lamia Scale. The one cool person there was Lyon, who was way too cool for Ultear. He was laid back and careless. Speech so fluent and hair always fixed, unlike mine, shaggy and everywhere. Why couldn't I take after his looks too?

I frowned and averted my eyes to the right, where everyone else was. Lucy was here today for the very first time and she seemed uncomfortable sitting in between Natsu and Bickslow. It threw me off how Lucy was so close to Natsu, arms practically pressing together as she nervously stared at Bickslow. Bickslow was weird; he tried to dress up every girl he met, like he did to Lisanna. Lisanna said he had a collection of dolls, she didn't tell me what kind of dolls and I was glad. Who knew what he did during his free time.

But how did Lisanna feel about Lucy? Quirking an eyebrow I turned to see the white headed teen with her sister, sitting just a couple feet away from them. She looked okay, except for how she was whispering to Mirajane and eyeing Natsu. Lisanna could never be jealous. She was better than that and I think she was just a little prettier than Lucy.

Pursing my lips slightly I let my eyes graze over Cana and Laxus. Then Elfman and Evergreen. Coming to a stop at Juvia. She smiled. _Ugh. _

A cool breezed hushed over me and I shivered. Looking back at Ultear I noted that she was still staring at Lyon. Her face content as she chewed her food. To no avail she wasn't shaking from the cold like I was. I forgot she loved the winter too.

"Cold?" I decided to ask. Since the Homecoming dance was close by maybe I could probably make a move. Pushing aside the fact that she was probably drooling inwardly at my older brother, it wouldn't hurt to try.

I was already unzipping my jacket and removing the sleeves. Not exactly knowing why I was so excited to give my sweater to her. "No, I'm fine."

Of course she's fine. I cringed, looking back down at my untied shoes. It hurts to try actually.

"It's so cold." Lucy mumbled and I brought my head up. Visible breath left her lips. The blonde was hugging herself, inching away from Loke who was sitting in front of her on the bottom step. Loke was a ginger haired teen; he considered it to be strawberry colored, a reddish-orange like the guy Ichigo from Bleach. I rejected, it was ginger to me. He fought back saying it was the same thing, but I don't think it was. He doesn't deserve my respect, he's such a player thinking he's so cool with his large head of hair and cool looking glasses. Okay, I was jealous, because he was so smooth with the ladies and I'm nothing but a klutz. I wanted to be able to hit up Ultear too.

Loke was saying something about warming her up and I noticed him wink a bit under his Ray-bans. I was a bit relieved when Natsu muttered to him and shoved him away with his foot.

Sighing to myself, I returned my eyes to the beauty beside me. Ultear never left her gaze nor did she probably even think about changing it. So I decided myself to do the unthinkable that would surprise me and her. Considering the fact that she did have me wrapped around her finger.

I got up. I got up and walked passed Cana and Laxus. And Juvia, and stepped up a stair beside Loke. I felt eyes on me, like Ultear's and Juvia's as I awkwardly wrapped my jacket around Lucy's petite figure.

Basically putting it on her.

The sound of sighing that escaped Lucy's lips gave some sort of satisfactory feeling to myself. At least she's warm and the jacket had served a purpose. I hated to admit it, but the blonde was pretty cute with pink tinted cheeks from wind burn.

I didn't dare say anything though, because Juvia was biting her lip and Ultear was glaring daggers.

* * *

Homecoming was in a few days, this Saturday. And I had forgotten my birthday, October 8. The same date as the dance. I had to have Natsu remind me once he asked what I wanted, I was in complete shock. School had probably gotten to my head.

I didn't know how to answer him, only but a good year to come. He laughed and said I was a weirdo then demand that I went to the Homecoming dance. I was unsure for a second because he was going with Lisanna, as "friends." I'm sure she was thinking something else besides the fact that Natsu did not like Lucy.

Maybe Lucy would want to go with me as well, as "friends." It was funny.

There was no way she could say no right? Ever since the day I gave her my jacket she's been coming to Natsu's house. I wanted to believe it was so she could see me since she had a crush. But it really wasn't, because she kept telling me about the person she liked. And I wanted to believe that she was lying when she told me. Like how she didn't come to the courtyard because he shared lunch with her, or how he always made her smile and blush. Then the one time where it was raining and they shared an umbrella. All those things with Sting.

Sting E., one of Natsu's worst enemies. So she didn't tell Natsu.

It was a nice day out, a bit chilly again. I offered my jacket to Lucy but stopped once I saw she already had one on, one too big for her size, maybe Sting's.

We were walking home and I kept looking down at my feet. I tried to steal a glance at Lucy but she was skipping rather too happily and was ahead of me. She kept humming to herself and calling for me to walk faster. I thought it was the right time to ask her to Homecoming with me, but something was telling me not to. I wanted to ask her why she was so happy instead, it was freaky.

So I waited till home to ask her.

"Wow, that's cool." I said. And I watched as she slipped her shoes off to run over to my mom. They were too close and they shared everything with each other. For instance, like now where she was going to tell her how she got asked to the dance by Sting.

At first I was like "cool," but now I felt like crap.

"Oh my…" Natsu had his mouth gaped. Fairy Tail was standing in front of the porch of Lucy's house with both our dates, Juvia and Lisanna. "Friends," sorry, not dates. I had to ask Juvia because mother made me and Ultear rejected me.

* * *

"No." She didn't hesitate to answer. She didn't hesitate to break my heart. She gave out a flat no and I was crushed. Ultear could literally blow my pieces away and I'd be gone. Though it didn't hurt as much as hearing Lucy's news about Sting.

I went home that afternoon with my head down lower than usual. Mom came answering the door before I even bothered to unlock it with my keys. The smile she would have on was replaced with a rather stern look. I was confused at first but then she explained to me at dinner in front of Natsu and Wendy.

It was embarrassing, but I guess that's what I get for saying Juvia was creepy.

She told me how Juvia's mother called mine and apologized for the incident the other day. The one where Juvia was following me home out of conscious. Something about being obsessed easily and trying to get what she wants. Being the kind woman she was, mom lied to her saying that I was going to ask her to the dance anyways.

I had a right to be mad, but I didn't feel like being mad. I felt like crying because I already got rejected twice, one subliminally and the other up front. Now I was being forced to take someone I didn't find a liking to. I rarely knew her, only that she had light blue hair and big eyes.

* * *

I was fixing my cuffs impatiently until I had to turn around at what he was looking at.

I furrowed my eyebrows and then let them loose with my mouth trying to form the words "god" to complete Natsu's sentence.

Lucy was walking out of the large house. Her blonde locks softly draping her shoulders that her dress failed to cover. She was wearing a light blue mini dress that sparkled at the skirt and sleeked silk at the top. The dress rather struggling to keep those things they called boobs, in place.

But she was gorgeous and the light seemed to shine on directly on her.

A felt a glare land on me as I heard Natsu say "oomf" from Lisanna who elbowed him. I couldn't help it, Lucy was beautiful.

Juvia was decent today too. She matched me with black dress that hipster girls from Tumblr wore. It was cute but it was too casual.

"You look amazing…" Sting bit his lips and held a hand out which Lucy joyfully accepted with a blush. I cringed at the sight of them. I don't know why but I felt jealous. Lucy was so cute and innocent as to Sting who was the opposite. I could have been the one holding her hand. She looked perfect tonight.

But they looked perfect together…

I felt selfish, because I wanted to hold her that close.

I was crushing on Lucy.

* * *

**Reviews are encouraged!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Not getting much followers, but i'm having fun writing this. I guess that's all that matters.**

**Please excuse any grammatical/spelling errors.**

**Enjoy(:**

* * *

I felt another pang of rejection that night after the dance. Seeing Lucy and Sting slow dance to almost every song. She is smiling most of the time when she's looking up at him and he's just talking and chuckling. By the end of the month they will be going out. And mom will tell me that we're having dinner at Lucy's so she could meet the blonde she claims perfect.

I couldn't do anything about it when I stood a few a yards away to watch Sting bring his hand up. To stroke and caress the skin that made porcelain look bad. Of course it looked cute to see her blush as Sting said good night and brought his lips to her. Other than that, the kiss made my stomach churn and I wanted to punch the guy.

I was in no right to be jealous anyhow, besides, I only started admiring her a week ago.

"Gray… Please take me home." Juvia asked nicely and I forgot that she was still here. Watching me observe the two blondes. She probably thinks I'm a pervert and that seeing other people kiss turns me on.

"Okay." I said.

I didn't kiss Juvia the way Sting kissed Lucy. I smiled at her and said sorry that I couldn't make the night fun. It threw me off a bit on how she was being calm when I hugged her, she kept her head down though and said it was ok.

So it was ok.

It was somewhere around Halloween where Ultear and I started talking. For real, for real. She came at me quick and with force, like I had no choice. Because she was crying and I hated to see people hurt or sad. Natsu knows that by heart.

In elementary when Lisanna was pushed off the swing by Natsu, I made a promise to her that I'd hold a grudge until he apologized. She was happy and so was I, it was the first time I was called a hero. It was also the first time me and Natsu fought because he said silence was annoying. What did he expect? The silent treatment wasn't exactly loud. Ever since then we've fought about the smallest things.

I regret it sometimes, but it's what we did best. Other than being really close friends.

I walked home with Lyon that afternoon, since Natsu was at basketball practice and Lucy was busy being too cute for Sting. It was weird because Lyon rarely asked me if I wanted a ride back in the car mom had bought him last year. It was red and sporty.

The radio was blasting to some pop and the windows were rolled all the way down. It was really cold for that, but I was getting used to the cold and the way it made me shiver. I liked feeling my own goosebumps and I could practically run in the snow naked. Though it wasn't snowing.

We came to a red light and I decided to turn the radio down. I gained a raised eyebrow from Lyon as I did so. I couldn't help it, Ultear's actions today only had me questioning.

"What'd you say to Ultear?"

The question was to the point because I was too lazy to start a real one. Where I'd ask how was school then follow it up. We were close to home anyways and mom might hear about my new girlfriend.

Lyon scoffed quietly, "Whatever do you mean?"

"You know she likes you. A lot."

"Like how Juvia likes you?"

"But Juvia isn't the-"

"I don't like Ultear. But I do know that you like her."

"So?"

"If she can't have one Fullbuster that she desires, why not go for the other one?"

I only stared at Lyon, he was smiling weirdly and I didn't know if I should take his help as a gift or as an offense. I knew she didn't like me. Maybe Lyon said he would date her after he dated me. I don't care if Ultear's with me or not, it wash't fair for her. Plus she just told me subliminally she had no dignity, who gives them self up?

"Disgusting." I murmured quietly and forced myself to turn my head. A honk has sounded and Lyon still wasn't going on green.

"You'll be okay." He ruffled my hair and another honk was heard. I slapped his hand away and he purred. Lyon waited for the green to turn yellow then he went, letting his hand out the window to stick a middle finger at the driver behind us. Letting them wait at red for another 2 minutes.

He was still the best.

We came home in exactly 10 minutes. 15 minutes shorter than I usually would. But mom wasn't home. I hushed myself as I walked upstairs, dragging my back pack behind me. Depression was sad really and I now got why mom called me Gray. Not because of me, but because of her. It hit me softly at first, but come to think of it now, it really hurt.

Suicidal really wasn't a good word, or description. It was mom. The word was meant for mother. Dad wasn't here either for the one hundredth time and I knew mom was upset. Depression wasn't a fun subject to get on, so once Lyon told me I was having dinner at Natsu's I replied, "I get it."

Lyon was surprised inside, but he acted confused, asking me what exactly I got. "Mom misses dad." And it's the truth. It was probably stupid because he really wasn't far, but he never came home until mom herself was asleep. And then he'd leave again before she even woke up. She missed him dearly.

Dad was even upset at himself, but he didn't have time to be upset. He was too busy being the CEO of some company that worked for the government. That soon enough, when he came home he'd fine slits on mother's wrist. I asked once what they were but she only laughed and said she was playing with Natsu's cat Happy.

You would think that slit wrists were only found on teenagers. I thought so too. Like from tumblr. But they weren't, they were also found on moms you thought were perfect. Too perfect for stress.

It was sad really. Because dad sent her to hospitals where people needed help.

"I get it."

"Okay bud."

* * *

"Mrs. Heartfilia, thank you so much for having us." My mom took her hand slowly, pulling the sleeve up to her fingers to hide her scarred skin. I frowned inwardly but smiled out. I swear she was shaking the wrong person's hand.

Mrs. Layla Heartfilia was an exact copy of Lucy. She only stood a little taller and her lips were a little more thin, other than that I was revolted to say that Lucy's mom was hot. I didn't tell Lucy though, because she'd know then that I liked her too.

"You must be Gray," I was startled at first, it was my first time meeting her and this was probably the regular greeting everyone said, "Lucy told me a lot about you."

"Mom…" I hear Lucy whine quietly as she walked down from the stairs. Her hair was in a messy bun and she was wearing a large sweater with ripped jeans. I thought she still looked pretty.

For the next hour we all sat at the dinner table. Lucy's house was bigger than mine and Natsu's. I forgot she was rich. The building was too perfect.

I sat next to Natsu during that time. We ate our food quietly and Natsu was eating slower than usual. He kept taking side glances at me as he munched. I bet we were both thinking the same thing, because Lucy and Sting were sitting across from us. They were flirting I guess and I coughed when Sting would do something that consisted PDA. Her parents were there, did he not know?

"How do you feel about Lucy dating Sting?" I brought the question up because after Halloween, Lucy wasn't sitting with us anymore at lunch. And she stopped following me after class and walking me home. I missed it.

"I don't like it. But whatever makes her happy." He shrugged and sighed. Lisanna was seated next to him on his right and I could feel heat radiating from her when Natsu said that. They weren't dating. At least I brought myself to the thought, Natsu never told me about it.

It's okay, Lisanna. I'm jealous too.

* * *

"That boy is nice." Mom muttered as she took a spoonful of ice cream in. I only shrugged because I really didn't know Sting like that, only that he was a complete jerk to me and likes Lucy.

"He's okay." I say and I roll my eyes.

"Don't like him?" I don't, but I also don't know what he does. I heard that he does play around a lot though. And that Lucy is dating him, Sting from the soccer team. And the swimming. He was also infamous for a corner called Sting's corner. It was somewhere outside the school building hidden from cameras. Only one window could see you and it was Mrs. Ur's classroom.

I remember seeing him there with some other girl while I helped out Ultear's mom grade papers. At first I really couldn't tell what he was doing, but he was against the wall and his hands were on the brunette. She was moaning I think and he was grunting weird words. Plus his pants were sagging a little and you could see his ass crack. I had no idea what was going on.

Did Lucy like that kind of stuff? Did she do those kind of things?

"I don't know what he does."

* * *

"Do you like it?" I raised an eyebrow. Ultear and I were at the mall with the others, but she pulled me aside to go shopping for an outfit. Something about a special occasion, where her parents were taking her to a fancy party.

"You look gorgeous." I lied through my teeth. I just wanted to get out of here after the 6th dress. And the one she was wearing now was honestly ugly. Lime green didn't really suit her, but anything to leave.

"I think I like the first one, you know the one with the red."

"Me too."

"What about the second one though? I liked that one too."

"Me too."

"I guess the first."

"Okay."

"Gray, why do I feel like you don't want to be here?"

Because I don't want to be. But of course I knew I was going to get it later if I did say that. Instead I just got up and grabbed the red one she liked then threw into her arms. I left the store without waiting for her to change or pay. I think I had enough that night.

* * *

I looked down at the watches and groaned. The prices were high and I still didn't get anything for Natsu. What did he want? I tried to ask him yesterday but he didn't seem like he wanted to talk. So I asked his sister, Wendy. Again, she was cute, and if she were around my age I probably would have been crushing on her too, like the guy Romeo she said was courting her.

"Natsu? He likes food."

I sighed, "Everyone likes food, Wendy. I need to know what Natsu wants for Christmas."

"I want a pony!" She wailed.

"No, Wendy… Natsu… I need to know what Natsu wants."

"For what?"

"Forget it."

"Forget what?"

"Really, Wendy?"

At the point I had raised my voice a little too high and she started to cry. There was no time to make her stop so I told Natsu she was crying and that she tripped. Must of also hit her head because whatever excuse she says about me being mean, is false.

* * *

"Yo, Gray." Natsu had walked up beside me and now we were both standing to look at watches. I raised both my eyebrows to look like i've been taken by surprise, "Hi."

Natsu was sporting all red and I chuckled. His turtle neck peeked out of his red coat to show pink and his jeans were a maroon. Mrs. Neel must have forced him again. I love her but her sense of style was out of it. Natsu looked too much into the christmas spirit.

"What are you looking at?"

"Watches."

"For?"

"Maybe myself."

"Cool."

Not really. I was planning to ask him what he wanted again but was interrupted.

"Oh my." We both turned our heads at the small gasp. Mirajane was standing next to Freed and they looked scared. White and green didn't mix for me, but I guess it was okay for them. They were considered cute.

"Oi, Mira." Natsu whispered.

She had lifted a finger and I followed the direction. A plant sporting for christmas season. I cringed, really?

"Rules are rules." Freed was laughing now. I didn't know what to do. It was going to be my first kiss and Natsu was standing right beside, right under the mistletoe. I gulped audibly, we didn't have to do it, did we?

"What is that?" Natsu asked.

"A mistletoe, you kiss whoever is standing beside you if it is above you."

Natsu averted his gaze from the plant and looked down at me, "Oh."

"Really? Oh is all you have to say?"

And then it happened. Natsu was leaning in and I was about to cry. He even brought his hand up to my chin and tilted my head because he was taller than me. It was a surprise to me because I thought he was going to punch me or even say that was disgusting. And it was another surprise because I felt my fucking cheeks heat up once his lips touched mine. Before he even kissed me he licked his lips last minute and I felt his tongue and I shivered.

"Oh god, he actually did it…" Is what I heard once Natsu applied pressure to our kiss. All I was thinking was that I was so going to beat him up once we got home. Maybe even after. The kiss lasted 3 seconds and he had swallowed when he departed. I heard him gulp down my saliva.

"That was disgusting." Natsu said and he wiped his lips, looking back at the older couple. "So what are you guys doing here?"

* * *

It was Christmas eve and everyone was sleeping over at my house. I was confused at first because everyone had their own families to spend time with, but now it made sense when all the parents stayed at Natsu's. Tomorrow everyone would be together.

I met Ultear's mom, my former 6th grade teacher again. It was weird because she called me the stripper and Ultear only raised one eyebrow. I had to explain afterwards and I regretted it, because now she was calling me a stripper.

Erza also made an appearance tonight. It felt like forever since i've seen her and I missed her too much. She said something about being busy during lunch as an excuse, but I forgave her. If I didn't she would beat me to a pulp and honestly she was scary. I didn't understand how Jellal liked her.

"I heard you and Natsu kissed."

My eyes started to water from hearing what Lisanna said. It was so embarrassing, I just hoped that the word about me being gay wouldn't spread, because it wasn't true. Rules are rules right? But I couldn't use that, it would be weird. And I hated being weird.

"Rules are rules." Natsu said and I felt like killing him. Instead I put my drink down onto the coffee table in the center of the room and walked to a clear space on the carpet. I squatted and then laid down into the fetus position. My back facing the crowd as I started to whimper, "He did it first…"

A majority of Sabertooth was present in my house. Like Rogue, Sting, and Minerva. I didn't quite grasp at how Lucy thought it was okay to invite her boyfriend's friends into my residence. It just made the sleepover more uncomfortable. Now I had to make sure that she was sleeping in her own sleeping bag alone, in a different room. Away from Sting E.

"You think they'd do it?" Cana mumbled and elbowed my arm softly. Her breath already smelt like rum and I was wondering if she had any in her coke lately. Cana was one of my best friends from elementary. If I needed anyone to fail with, it'd be with her. She and I were considered flunky buddies ever since we decided to stop doing our homework in 6th grade. We hated the work and the school. Also she was a big drunky. She started in 7th grade. I didn't favor underage drinking, but she said that she didn't give one shit about my opinion on alcohol. I would only shrug and take a sip from her cup. I was a hypocrite.

"Nah, you should sleep beside her just in case though."

"I have my own boyfriend to take care of."

"You don't have a boyfriend."

"Gah, I know. I wish I did. My body is feeling lonely." She groaned from the back of her throat as she brought her drink up to her lips. I noted the way Laxus had quirked an eyebrow in our direction as she said that. Great.

"You're a virgin though."

"No, I fingered my hymen broke."

"Really?"

"No, but I wish I wasn't. I want to know what penis feels like." And Cana couldn't be drunk. Considering her high tolerance where beer was like water to her. So this was her normally speaking. "Hey, you should be my first."

I coughed and almost died as I brought attention to myself. Giving a sheepish smile to everyone to say i'm okay, I looked back at Cana, "I'm good." I didn't know anything about sex and I was only 16. I think i'd have plenty of time in the next few years.

"I'll help you though." Laxus had sauntered over with a smirk on his face. His eyes were closed and he raised a hand to brush back his messy blonde spikes. I don't know what's with blondes, but they were so cocky. Especially Laxus. It was like yesterday where he was still the annoying, skinny white kid. Until puberty and a lot of working out hit him really hard during 7th grade. He joined the football team and made varsity faster than he could throw a football.

"Get away from me." Cana sneered but I saw a tint of red graze over her cheeks. Similar to the way Lucy reacted when Sting started calling her blondie. That's when I knew Cana was going to start a relationship for the very first time in her life.

In two months exact she'd try to make it official but Laxus would say it was hard maintaining a girlfriend. Cana would say something about being selfish. But then Laxus would fire back with how she was so hot she'd distract him. She'd go apeshit for it in a matter of seconds and she'd change the title back to friends with benefits. So Laxus got his way. It was slick.

Everyone was piling onto the poor small couch in the living room. It was fun to watch since they were all kicking and shoving to sit on what they claimed as their spots. Others wouldn't leave so they were sitting on someone's lap. I guess it was convenient for Lucy to land on Sting's lap. Mirajane to lay her head on Freed's as her legs draped over Lisanna and Natsu who were squished between the couples. Leaving the rest on the floor.

Like Ultear and I. Cana sitting on my left as she rested her self onto my shoulder. Then Loke on her side trying to run his fingers down her arms. Laxus of course sitting next to Bickslow. And then Juvia sitting next to Rogue. Rogue who was feeling like the third wheel as Erza and Jellal sat next to him

You get the picture.

We all watched a movie, a christmas special that was playing on abc family. It was lame, but everyone still watched it. Besides, I wasn't even paying attention. My eyes were glued onto Lucy who was cuddling Sting. And Sting who was cuddling back.

I felt a tug at my arm and I looked at Ultear. I heard her whisper something but I couldn't pick it up. I watched as she slowly got up and walked out the room. Giving it another few minutes, I glanced at Lucy. Her eyes were slowly closing and I decided to get up. As long as they weren't doing anything.

I was a hypocrite though. Ultear was waiting for me in the next room and she made me close the door behind me. I'm sure people are wondering and already making up stories. I let it go though, Ultear had a stern look on her face.

"Why do you keep staring at Lucy?"

The question caught me by surprise. Because I hate Sting, i'm jealous of him. I like Lucy, she's too good for the blonde.

"I'm not."

"You are."

"Except I'm not."

"But you are Gray, I can-"

I shut her up in a way all girls wanted to be shut up. To be kissed mid sentence, right? She was getting annoying, and she was ugly when she was mad. I never told her. It sucked too, because majority of the time she was always furrowing her eyebrows. I don't get it.

We kissed for awhile, only lip locking. Until she put her hands on my chest and started bringing them south in a torturous way, I sort of liked it. But then I had to stop because her tongue darted into my mouth and it felt really awkward. I didn't like it.

I left her lips and watched as she leaned forward for more. I turned my head to reject her idea and then grabbed hold of her shoulder to push her away, still holding on. Her facade changed and she was furrowing her eyebrows again, "Gray…"

"Let's finish the movie." I suggested. I liked my idea better than kissing. Kissing Ultear felt like kissing a fish, she was horrible. And I hated to admit it, but Natsu was better.

"That's my home boy." I felt Loke pat my shoulder when I sat back down next to him. I could tell that he was the one watching me and Ultear, because he sounded like he was out of breath from running from the door back to his spot. Gross.

After the movie we all decided to play a game of truth or dare. Using Cana's beer bottle since mom didn't like the idea of drinking. So there was none in our house.

The bottle of course landed on me and Cana had to ask truth or dare. I chose truth because I hated doing stupid dares. She asked me if liked kissing Natsu under the mistletoe. It was a truth so I said yes. Ultear snorted. She didn't have the right to, he kissed better.

Laxus was dared by Bickslow to kiss Lisanna's cheek. Laxus didn't want to. I forgot that he had a history with the white haired teen. I felt bad for him, I heard he was sad for a pretty long time. Then there was Natsu who was dared to kiss me again. I refused, it was really embarrassing, but he did it anyways. The bastard always wanted to be the king of dares.

The bottle landed on Lucy and Cana was asking. I wanted to stop Cana but it was too late. Lucy had chose truth and Cana was asking if it was true to where she was going to do it with Sting, if they did sleep in the same bag.

Lucy blushed and so did Sting. My heart clenched and my teeth gritted. Lucy said yes and I was so confused. Lucy was the one who told me about her morals. Cana asked why.

"I love him. It feels right." She received a kiss from Sting. That's when I stopped playing and made up the sleeping positions. She wasn't going to sleep in the same room.

It was time to sleep and I was quivering in my sheets. Cana had decided to sleep beside me using Laxus as an excuse just because she was scared of him raping her. Laxus wasn't like that. She just didn't want to sleep on the floor. Neither did I, it was my bed and house. I didn't care if I had guests. My bed is my bed.

I asked Cana to sleep beside Lucy but she didn't know her that well. So Lucy was sleeping beside Lisanna and I thought that was the worst idea ever. Lisanna didn't like Lucy, but Natsu pleaded. Did I also mention that Natsu was sleeping with us too? We made Cana into a sandwich. And I heard Juvia call her lucky.

It was the other way around, Natsu and I were messy sleepers.

So Loke, Laxus, Bickslow, Jellal, and Freed were on the floor of my room. Sting and Rogue were in the guest room. Lucy, Lisanna, Ultear, Juvia, Erza and Mirajane were in my mom's room. I asked the girls to lock their room and that Erza keep watch.

Not tonight they are.

* * *

**Pretty long, but i'm some what proud of it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I put line breaks so that it would separate the thoughts from actions. This is a big flashback but he is also trying to describe each small moment he found important. That's why there are time skips.**

**Btw I deleted the first ever chapter because I felt the writing style differed greatly from here. **

**Please excuse grammatical/spelling errors.**

**Enjoy(:**

* * *

I woke up rather too slow that morning, because I was wondering why I had so many people on the floor and why Cana was hugging my head to her chest. Don't get me wrong, but boobs felt like pillows and I actually didn't mind sleeping on them, but of course she would probably feel that morning issue boys had.

Knowing Cana, she didn't mind and it was really weird. She was like my sister. I went back to sleep anyways so I didn't have to worry. Hopefully she'd wake up before me and leave.

It was around probably 9 in the morning when my dad had came in to check on us all. I woke up when he opened the door but I didn't bother to move and say good morning or merry christmas. Instead I left myself hugging Cana's waist as she held my head terribly close. It was surprising that dad didn't saying anything.

He just closed the door again.

Now I understood what hormones were and what they did to boys and their minds. I see girls differently now.

I never knew I was that dense.

* * *

"Merry Christmas!" Everyone smiled and a flash of light stunned my eyes.

Everyone had woken up at 11 to take turns using the bathroom. The girls using it all together and taking a long time. Bickslow and Loke had their ears close to the door. I questioned them but realized what they were doing when Lucy had screamed stop and Erza saying that they were so big. I bit my lip and acted like I never heard it. Unlike Bickslow and Loke who were flushed red and had their towels covering their crotches. Teenagers.

By the time it was 12 everyone had migrated to Natsu's house. Talk about late Christmas. The living room was full of people surrounding the large christmas tree. It was a nice sight but I was getting claustrophobic, so we had to take pictures outside.

It was snowing.

Ultear and Mrs. Ur left right after pictures. I wasn't sad but I had to pretend to be, because Ultear wouldn't let go of my hand right when she was about to leave. It was rough and her fingers were so stubby, "Bye, Gray."

"Bye, Ultear, see you at school." And I was hoping the next days of no school would go by slow.

"It's cold." Cana hissed and she finally let her cup go to hug herself. I huffed quietly to see visible breath in the air and removed my jacket. A snowflake landed on my turtleneck and I watched the beautiful thing melt as I handed Cana my coat.

She didn't hesitate, nor did she even blush to take it like Ultear or Lucy did. I smiled. Cana was so cool.

The brunette struggled to get the jacket on, as soon as she did a huge zip was sounded and she tackled her own body next to mine, forcing me to hug her. I received a cocked eyebrow from Laxus and Loke. I scoffed mentally, but smiled. Natsu noticed their looks and decided to push Lisanna towards us, soon himself so we were all huddling in a four way cuddle. He was my hero.

The next 10 minutes was quiet. Erza, Jellal, Mirajane and Freed had gone inside to help my parents with the food. Minerva had left with Sting's dad, Rogue too. Leaving Sting with Lucy as they sat on Natsu's porch. I noted how his hand was underneath her shirt, on the back of course so no one would notice. But I did. I had no idea Lucy was like that.

Cana had snaked herself closer into my arms, her head was on my shoulder and I could feel her breath on my neck. It tickled but I liked the sensation. No one was going to tell Ultear though, because Cana was just a friend.

After another 5 minutes of silence, Laxus, Loke, and Bickslow had decided to start a snowball fight, since the snow was high enough. I had the greatest idea and decided to throw a snowball at Sting, saying it was an accident. And like I predicted he removed his hands from Lucy and was heated. He joined in too.

* * *

"Oh my god, Gray!" I grabbed tight onto Cana's arms, flinching at the hit the snowball had inflicted on me. Cana chuckled because she really had good aim, it hit my face though and she ran over to me to say sorry. The brunette tripped along the way and now we were falling. Her on top of me and my back on the cold, white snow.

I let a couple of laughs slip from my lips as I laid there. My arms sprawled out and Cana now sitting on my stomach. I blinked and ignored her to watch the snow slowly fall onto my cheeks. They fluttered onto my eyelashes and it was so pretty.

Mom had walked outside to scream that the food was ready. I felt her gaze and her mouth gape a bit when she saw Cana still sitting on top of me. Cana had yelled, "Coming!" and she jetted off my belly, letting her foot stomp onto my stomach as she rose. I groaned but I guess I deserved it. Mom was going to ask me later.

* * *

"… thank you, lord. For bringing all these wonderful people into my life…" Dad was praying out loud for all of us as we circled the big table filled with varieties of food. I felt really bad because I wasn't listening. My eyes were on Lucy and Sting again. They both had their heads down and Lucy was clutching really tightly to Sting. I wonder if she was praying about her relationship. If they would last longer and have kids. Get married and live in a villa in LA. The way she wanted to grow up, something she told me.

I frowned and brought my own head down. Sorry, God. But I want Lucy.

New Years came and this time the party was only for Fairy Tail. Except Sting, again. Ultear and Juvia weren't here either.

"What is he doing here?" Loke whispered softly as his eyes never left the blonde. He was only concerned because he wanted some of Lucy too, he was planning on being her New Year's kiss, but I don't think it was going to happen.

"Where ever Lucy goes Sting is there." Natsu murmured and then drank from his red cup. The three of us were leaning over the kitchen counter, where we had a perfect view of everyone in the living room.

"I don't like him." Loke shrugs.

"He's always touching her. Lucy lets him. Lisanna never lets me." Natsu says.

* * *

We're all standing in front of the tv now, watching the ball drop at town square. I kept my eyes on the clock though, I stood next to Cana.

I smiled as she tip toed to place a crown on my head. It had the up coming year's numbers on it. She scowled at herself though, because the crown wasn't positioned perfect enough. I regrettably fixed it, I looked ridiculous, but Cana said it was cute. Then she asked for a picture.

"Cheese." I said. I grinned bringing a peace sign up as I had one arm wrapped around Cana. I looked at the camera and noted the way Cana had quickly kissed my cheek once the flash set. She ran up to her phone that Mirajane was holding. Mirajane was shocked as the brunette jittered, "This is so cute! This is going to be my new wall paper."

I guess I was wrong about her and Laxus.

Or she was just desperate and came to me.

* * *

"5… 4… 3…" We counted.

"TO THE LAWN!" Natsu yelled and everyone quickly jumped and ran to the front door. It was still snowing and the snow was cold underneath my toes.

"HAPPY NEW YEARS!" We all shouted and clanked the pots and pans together. We had whistles and confetti and we made a mess outside, making sure the neighbors received our greetings.

I was jumping because I heard you get taller if you jumped on New Years. I wanted to reach Natsu's height. Though he was only an inch taller.

"Natsu kiss me!" I heard Lisanna say. Then I turned my head, to look for Lucy who was holding hands with Sting.

"Lucy, kiss me my love!" I snickered when I heard Loke. Lucy whined and pushed him. She landed back into Sting's arms and then Sting claimed her his as he passionately kissed her. I cringed. Everyone else was exchanging New Year's kisses. The couples at least, I was sad to say it, but I wanted Ultear here, just because I wanted to kiss someone at New Years.

"Happy New Years, Gray!" I heard Cana as she ran towards me and I knew where this was going.

She kissed me and her lips were cold. I liked it, she didn't taste like beer or rum, but grapes. And she didn't put her tongue in my mouth or touch my chest that lead to my crotch. She kept her hands to her side unlike me who had them on her hips. I didn't know how long it lasted but I lost my breath and blushed Erza's hair color. The kiss was like static, it felt wrong but it was good. I'd have to break it down to Ultear.

She stared at me for awhile then smiled. I smiled back.

"I say we drink to that!" Cana yelled and darted for the house. Everyone cheered and followed after her.

* * *

It was the last day of school and I was so happy. Though I'm pretty sure I did really crappy on all my finals. Nevertheless school was almost out and summer was screaming my name. All that I had left to deal with was Algebra and Biology.

We were all sitting out in the courtyard. Everyone was talking and I had Cana sitting on my lap as I rested on my elbows to look up at the sun. She kisses me loudly and lays her head on my chest.

"I cannot wait till this day is over." Cana said and she slithered her fingers to interlock with mine.

"Me too." Lisanna chimed. It was Lisanna and Natsu's 8 month anniversary. They invited us to spend it with them at Lisanna's house. I was kind of disappointed to find out they were dating 6 months prior to making it official. I felt slow, but Natsu said I wasn't the only one who didn't know.

"Are you going to sign my yearbook?" Cana asked and her gripped tightened on my hand, I squeezed back. It was the third time she asked and I forgot.

"Sure." I watched as she leant over to her back pack that was settled next to my feet. I admired her back. Her white blouse was loose and see through to show the small bustier she wore. Not to mention it was all held together by a knot. She got away with it considering it was against school dress code. I thought it was fine.

Sighing softly, I sat up and repositioned her seating. I let my finger draw small circles on her skin and she shivered then chuckled. She was pretty.

"Here." Cana licked her lips then bit them. I took the yearbook and placed it inside my own bag. "I'll sign it later."

* * *

I sat down at the back of the classroom today, instead of my usual seat up front. The teacher was taking away yearbooks if he caught you with them and I still needed to sign Cana's.

"Thank you for the best 6 months of my life. I don't think I would make it without you. You're just my cup of beer." I signed it and chuckled at my last line. I knew she was going to too. She loved corny pick up lines.

Cana always says "I love you" to me, but I've never said it back. I thought it'd be appropriate now, so I signed it with an I love you. Plus a "Have a great summer. With me."

"What are you doing?" Laxus asked and I forgot that he was also in my biology class.

"Signing Cana's yearbook."

"Oh."

I didn't know if he still liked her. He wanted a girlfriend just for the heck of it. It was wrong, just because you wanted a title. And why Cana?

* * *

"I love you too." Cana smiled and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I had my hands in my pockets as she did this. So I bent over and let my forehead touch hers. She was laughing. She always laughed and I loved it, Cana and her bubbly personality. Well, when she was around me that is.

"You guys are so cute." Lucy squealed and I had to turn my head. The smile on my face dying down at the sight of her holding hands with Sting and jumping up. Well, we could have been the cutest. I could have brought her to homecoming. And kissed her on the first date. Maybe even on New Years.

"Thanks, Lucy." Cana said. I pushed the thoughts away, because I love Cana. I hesitated since Cana always seemed to make the first move, but I did it. In public too, I hated PDA. I snaked my arms around Cana's waist and pulled her closer. Letting her chest touch mine as I locked lips with her.

She didn't seem bothered so she kissed me back.

Life was almost good.

* * *

We all stayed at Lisanna's for the night. Their house was big, almost like Lucy's but it was more cozy. Instead of neat and nice, it was like a regular person's house. Just bigger.

Everyone was out in the backyard. Bathing in the pool and soaking in all the sun we could possibly get. Except Juvia, she said you get more tan in the water rather than out being dry, so she stayed underneath an umbrella with Loke rubbing sun screen onto her. Just to save her porcelain skin.

Our girlfriend's were on our shoulders as we swam. It was funny to see Bickslow on Laxus' back since they didn't have girlfriends. They were playing a game to see who could stay long on top, meaning you had to shove the other girls off their guys' back. But the boys weren't allowed to do anything but maneuver.

Natsu and Lisanna won. Natsu moved around too much and I think Cana was getting tired, considering the fact that she did push Mirajane, Erza, Bickslow, and Lucy. Making it all of the girls.

The Chinese food finally arrived and all of us ate outside near the screen. Lisanna turned on the large tv and we watched from next to the pool so our wet bodies wouldn't drench any furniture. Or the carpet.

Cana was feeding me general sauce and I was stuffing her mouth with noodles. We both laughed and then kissed each other between every mouthful. Did I mention I couldn't get enough of her laugh? I got drunk every time I heard it. It was contagious.

"To Natsu and Lisanna!" Cana cheered and she brought her beer bottle up. I followed with my red plastic cup and I watched Lisanna's face graze a pink while Natsu wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He kissed her cheek and I noted that Sting.

I think it was close to Sting and Lucy's anniversary too.

* * *

We had cake and alcohol the following hour. We stayed in our bathing suits and just laid on the carpet, listening to some old school rap with a little bit of Lil Wayne. While the girls played with each others hair and did their nails. Before Natsu and Lisanna went upstairs to do something everyone spilt secrets. They were all drunk, except Cana and I. I only drank 2 cups and felt a bit woozy, so I stopped. Not my girlfriend though, she was still drinking.

Freed told us about how he was bisexual before he met Mirajane. I was sitting next to him so I scooted away, receiving a laugh from Loke. He told us about how he touched himself to thinking of Lucy. I couldn't tell what Sting felt about it, because he was snorting rather too hard while Lucy blushed and swatted her hand awkwardly in the air. I think she was flattered.

Then there was Lucy.

"I like Gray." She said.

My heart skipped a beat and I felt my mouth gape. I was wondering if Cana was listening.

"But, baby, what about me?" Sting hiccuped.

"Don't worry, I love you! You're cuter, babe." Lucy scoffed and it sounded like she was about to throw up, but Sting kissed her. I wish she had threw up in his mouth.

After Lucy's confession, I stayed quiet and let them forget about my secret. I just sat there and watched Lucy and Sting make out most of the time. It was weird because one of them kept groaning, even weirder because Sting moaned like a girl. Was no one else bothered?

Natsu and Lisanna left us downstairs after a couple minutes, heading to bed first because Lisanna's head hurt. I hope they were both sober.

Like I expected, everyone was already talking about how they were so going to get it on. Or how they weren't virgins. I don't know though, Natsu would have told me. All he ever did was finger her and I found it gross. He said it felt gross. But Lisanna enjoyed it. Natsu was a kiss and tell kind of guy, at least with me.

"Play it safe my main man." Loke said and he slapped Natsu's arm. He was leaving early because he had somewhere to go for the summer.

"Shut it." Natsu stuttered and Loke winked at Lisanna.

I hope everyone stays like this forever.

* * *

It was somewhere around 3 in the morning where everyone decided to go to bed. Cana just taught everyone how to play beer pong, she won of course. I was just surprised that Elfman, Lisanna's older brother, didn't say anything. He was a big buff man and all his actions consisted of manliness. I felt so wimpy next to him.

Cana and I stayed up till 5. We were alone in the guest room of Lisanna's house. I was completely against it, but everyone else had their own room in this big house. Except Jellal and Erza, they insisted to stay in the living room. I guess it was their way of keeping it PG. I was scared because Sting and Lucy though.

They were in the room across from us and I asked Cana if we could leave the door open. She asked why, I couldn't answer her. So as a sign of defeat I closed the door for her.

"This is weird." Cana said.

"Why?" I shifted my position, scooting over closer to wall and I pull Cana into my side.

"I don't know. We're alone."

"So."

I feel her sigh against my bare chest and she's resting her head on my shoulder as she lets her leg drape over mine. I stroke back her brown hair and kiss her forehead.

"I don't know."

"Are you uncomfortable?" I don't know what came over me but I let my hand trace her rib cage and I fiddle with the skin underneath her breast. She isn't wearing a bra. Only my shirt and her panties.

Her breath hitches and I feel her lips on my jaw, "No."

I was expecting her to say yes, so I stop. We're both virgins and i'm not planning on changing that today. So we talk, we talk for another two hours about what we want to be in the future. She said she wants to own her own winery so she can make her own drinks. I said I wanted to go into military. She didn't like the idea, because she didn't want to move a lot or lose me when we were married.

I smiled at her silly idea and kissed her till she was tired. Her petite figure was laying on top of me.

Then it dawned on me. Does Natsu think of another girl when he's kissing Lisanna like I do?I felt like seeing blonde when I opened my eyes and hearing that angelic voice when Cana said my name. Maybe it was just me.

But I loved Cana.

* * *

It was the 4th of July and we were spending it at some fair at the park. We were satisfied being four couples going on a date. Mirajane and Freed drove us here with Lisanna and Natsu. We met up with Jellal and Erza at the fair, it wasn't as large as I expected, but it was fun.

Disregarding the fact that Sting and Lucy were also there. It was small so we did run into them a couple times. We didn't stop to say hi, only for Alzack and Bisca. They were the elders of Fairy Tail being Seniors next year. The first couple out of all of us. Green and black mixed well. For me.

Cana and I were playing a game to get a new goldfish. Natsu wanted it so he could feed it to Happy, but Cana punched him and said she wanted it as a pet. A remembrance for our first 4th of July, I thought it was silly but I kept it to myself and said I wanted to name it Carla.

It was then when Lucy had finally said hi to us all. She wasn't with Sting at the time so I was guessing he was restraining her from doing so.

"We miss you." Natsu said.

"I've been busy during the summer." Lucy replied. It's only been a couple weeks.

"Yea, with Sting." Lisanna chuckled. I think she was trying to be offensive.

I shrugged it off though, it was her life.

* * *

By the end of the night Cana and I were on the ferris wheel. With everyone else in separate booths. We asked the supervisor of the ride to make us stop at the top so we all had a good view as a couple. He raised an eyebrow and agreed.

"You're perfect." Cana said as I stuffed cotton candy into her mouth. I laughed then kissed her sweet sticky lips, she didn't taste like beer.

The fireworks began and Cana was startled. I shook the seat of the ferris wheel a little just to scare her more so she could hold me tighter. I don't know what it was about that moment, but I felt like it was safe to say I was comfortable with her.

I never told her that I was nervous and didn't want her to touch me, I knew she would break up with me. But it felt different today. It felt real and all I could think about was the moment I was in. I did manage to get my phone out and take a selfie with her though. I thought we looked cute. A teethy grin on my face and shy smirk on hers.

The residue of sulfur drifted towards us and the fireworks stopped. The ferris wheel continued letting all of us off one by one. We went home with cotton candy in our stomachs and a smile plastered on our faces.

It was probably the best 4th of July.

* * *

"How are you and Cana?"

"Good… How are you and Sting?"

"We're doing great, I miss him."

Lucy was hugging her knees and sitting against the screen of the sliding door. She let the rain kiss her hair and seep in through the netting. I swallowed, gulping audibly as I sat across of her.

Sadness was written all over her face after she said she missed her boyfriend. It was written on mine too because I felt like tucking blonde strands behind her ear. It was covering her face and it looked like she was about to cry.

"When's he coming back?" I asked.

Her face lit, I knew she wanted to talk about it, "Next Friday." Today was tuesday. That was long.

"Oh."

Ever since he left she's been coming over to Natsu's house to hang out like they were best friends again. Natsu was confused but I explained and told him that he shouldn't be rude. Even if she just left him for Sting.

Natsu wasn't here though, he was out with Lisanna because it was there 9 month anniversary. He took her out for movies and then roller skating. Leaving me to watch Lucy. I didn't have a problem with it, it was just silent, there was nothing to talk about.

"Gray… You're really boring." She said.

"Lucy, i'm hurt."

I gained a small chuckle from her and I smiled. It sounded nice.

"Do you want ice cream, princess?"

"Why?" She asked.

"It feels likes the appropriate time."

With that she stood up and gave me a hand. I cocked an eyebrow but didn't question. I took it and she lead me to my own kitchen where we would make our own sundaes.

* * *

"We're having Cana over tonight for dinner." Mom announced during lunch time, where we ate with Mrs. Neel, Natsu, Wendy, and Lucy. Yea, Lucy was over again. It was thursday.

"Oh, yea. I forgot that was today." I bit my sandwich and looked down at my lap. My phone was blinking, signaling that Cana had just texted me.

Cana: What time is dinner at your house? Dad forgot.

"Mom, what time is she coming over again?"

"6. Her dad is coming."

I nodded then replied to Cana with one thumb.

_six, i 4got u were com in._

_oops, i mnt comin* _

Cana: How could you "4get"?

_srry babe, 4give me);_

Cana: At least spell one word right.

_I spelt "me" right(;_

_btw u look good today. _I snickered inwardly.

Cana: Faggot, you can't even see me.

_love u 3_

Cana: Shut up, i'll see you later.

"Gray, wash the dishes." Mom said then took my plate to the sink. I groaned and walked over. I hated doing the dishes.

* * *

"So should I leave?" Lucy asked while all of us piled onto the couch. Natsu was fiddling with his phone and he kept smiling at it like an idiot.

I remember one day, maybe a week ago or so, I saw on Natsu's phone something I wish I didn't see. I think it was called sexting, because it sure looked like it. Lisanna was nude and I was like, wow.

Natsu only laughed when I told him I saw it then asked, "Isn't she hot?" That was something I didn't understand about our gender being a male. Was it cool to disrespect a girl and show others her naked or something embarrassing? If anything it was a total duesch move.

"Nah, you can stay for dinner if you want. Just tell your mom." I said.

Lucy nodded and went into the room to ask my mom if it was okay.

My phone buzzed.

Cana: I love you too.

_an hour too late… but it's k, u're lucky u're hot_

Cana: rawr

I smiled. Love was so confusing.

* * *

"Cana is so pretty." Wendy mumbled, she chose to sit next to me during dinner when we had Cana over.

"Isn't she?" I smiled as I said that, looking across at the brunette for any reaction.

A red grazed her cheek slowly as she met eyes with me. She quickly looked back down at her plate and picked at her food.

* * *

"I like her." Mom coughed, holding her pills in her hand while grabbing for another glass of water. "I agree with Wendy, she is very pretty."

"Better than Ultear." Natsu said, his eyes never leaving his phone as he leaned against the kitchen counter.

"I know." I say.

"She is so respectful."

I nodded my head in agreement with mom. Cana kept blurting yes ma'ams and compliments. About mom's cooking or how she had very pretty eyes, even long hair. I scoffed at each one, though she didn't even seem to try. She kept her perfect smile on, not a brink of nervousness showing or threatening her.

The only time she blushed and let her guard down was when Wendy called her pretty.

Her dad was another story. He seemed like the complete opposite of Cana. He had a glare on and he was always staring at me, asking me questions and saying that I better be a great first boyfriend. Overprotective.

* * *

"You're good at talking to my mom."

"Thanks…" Cana played with my fingers as she let her body rest onto mine. We were in my room and my parents were out at the office until 9 at night. It was 3 and we had a lot of time on our hands to spend.

"I wish you told your mom I was here." She mumbled.

"Why?"

"I don't want to lose her trust…" Her hand found its way to my chest. I wasn't wearing a shirt. My breath hitched.

"She won't find out, it's okay."

Cana groaned in reply and brought her face to mine. Her head was hovering and we stared into each others eyes for awhile. God, she was beautiful.

I wonder how it would be like with Lucy…

Mentally slapping myself, I forced my lips onto hers. I flipped us, she was lying down now and I was supporting my weight with an arm. It was the first time I tried something new, we never let our tongues fight, but this time we did. I knew it was Cana's first time making out, but she seemed like she had the hang of it.

After a minute, Cana pushed my chest and she gasped.

"What?" Did I do something wrong?

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"I think someone opened a door." Cana looked to my door and I plopped back down to lay beside her.

"It's probably Natsu or Lucy."

"Lucy?"

I nodded, "Mom gave her a spare key, she comes here often because Sting isn't in town."

"Seriously?"

I nod again, "Yea, it's normal."

"Why?"

I shrug, "I don't know. Maybe she needs something."

"Why would-"

I sat up, "Let's go check."

I forgot my shirt because I was in a hurry to shut Cana up about Lucy. Cana never was the jealous type, I don't know why she was acting like it now.

"You scared me." Lucy jumped and shut the fridge behind her. She was wearing shorts and an oversized t-shirt, she was holding the milk cartoon. Her eyes were roaming my body.

I cocked an eyebrow, "What are you doing?"

She glared.

I shook my head, "Sorry. Hi Lucy, what brings you here?"

Her face changed in approval, "Natsu's mom is looking for milk."

"Oh, okay."

"I thought no one was home."

"You're wrong." I said.

"Obviously, i'll go now."

"Bye."

"See you at dinner." She said and then left, closing the back door quietly.

I walked upstairs to see Cana sitting on the upper step. She had her knuckles to her lips and she huffed out. "That was weird. Dinner?"

"Yup, she eats dinner with us."

"I want to eat dinner with you."

"If you want."

"Is it okay?"

"I guess." I say and then I take her hand to bring her back into my room. This time I lock the door.

"Gray, what are you planning to do?"

"I just locked the door."

"No, I meant…"

"Can I not lock the door?"

"Never mind, I thought…"

I shake my head and push her lightly on to the bed, knowing what she was thinking. Her legs hit the mattress and now her hair is sprawled onto the sheets, she looks lovely like that.

I kiss her softly while my hand creeps underneath her shirt. I feel her chest heaving against mine and I smirk inwardly. Her breath hitches.

"I know what you were thinking." I peck her nose and lay down beside her. She has a irritated expression on.

"Jerk…"

* * *

**Like it? Tell meeeee.**

**Reviews are encouraged. **

**This isn't going to be a short fanfic lol. **


End file.
